


A hero's smile

by A_Little_Chaos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comrades, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Mentions of Blood, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt, Tragedy, description of fight, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Chaos/pseuds/A_Little_Chaos
Summary: When a unicorn dies, the world falls silent.





	A hero's smile

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR FINAL FANTASY XIV HEAVENSWARD SPOILERS

“Father, please!” Aymeric cried out, “There is no sense in it! Nidhogg has fallen why must we continue to hold on to this deception? Let us depart from this bloody path and start anew!”

The elderly archbishop shook his head, “A road that has built our very pillars of society-our history, our values. A Thousand years you simply wish to abandon?” He sighed, “Still a foolish boy…”

Aymeric gritted his teeth, knowing now that the man will still not see to reasoning, The warrior of light looked to her comrade at her side; Haurchefant smiled, “We’re still not too late my friend.” He said before they both nodded to each other and ran for the airship that was about to take off.

However, in her determination to stop the archbishop from fleeing; the attack unleashed at her became unnoticed, “Look out!” Haurchefant yelled as he jumped in front of her bracing himself against the stream of light that fought against his shield.

Until…

The sound broke the warrior of light out of her small trance as she watched her comrade fall to the cruel ground his pierced shield clattering at his side.

“H-Haurchefant!” She was quick at his side, pressing her hands against the glowing wound, “It’s alright; I got you.” She assured as she summoned her healing aura only for the wound to reject it.

“Lord Haurchefant.” Aymeric called as he helped the injured man upright, “Can you mend it?”

The warrior of light shook her head, “I don’t understand why isn’t it healing?!” As she continued to focus on the light that seemed to fight against her.

“You…”

The small voice caught her attention, “You...are unharmed? Forgive me I could not bear the t-thought of...of…” Haurchefant coughed as blood spilled from his lips. He reached out for her with a shaking hand which she held in remorse.

She pressed her head against it, silently praying for her magic to work, praying that her comrade does not pay the price of her mistake, “P-please…” She choked out, feeling the tears swelling in her eyes, ready to spill.

“Oh, do not look at me so.” He spoke, “A smile better suits a hero…”

She looked at him, and he was smiling.

She then felt the hand in her grasp grow heavy as his eyes closed the smile, never leaving his face as he drifted from the world.

__________________________________

The return to the manor was all but silent the news of Haurchefant felt as though it was spoken from another as she told his father, Holding herself steady as she watched the man crumble to the ground in grief, “Leave me.” Edmont said; a request she was happy to oblige as she returned to her room feeling the full weight of the ordeal as the door closed.

Time escaped her as a knock on the door, caught her ear, “May I enter?” A familiar voice spoke.

“Yes.” She answered, wiping away the stray tears as a man entered shutting the door behind him.

“How are you faring?” The raven-haired man asked.

“Thanks to Lord Haurchefant, I stand with you today.” She spoke sternly before realizing her outburst, “A-apologies I-”

Aymeric held up a hand, “There is no need for that, I...can tell you are hurting.”

“In which I should thank you for coming to check on me.” She said before feeling the emotions turn in her chest once again, “But...I should have been more careful; I should have been more aware of my surroundings…”

Aymeric frowned, “You did all you could.” He assured.

“Did I? My healing did all but naught! What kind of white mage am I if I could not pull a dear friend from death? What kind of warrior of light am I if I could not save one soul? What good are my titles if I can not live up to them…?” She cried softly.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, “He knew, He would not have spoken for you-stand with you if he did not see you as the hero you are.”

She let out a shaky breath, “Thank you…But I’m sorry to say I cannot allow the archbishop to get away with this, whatever he is planning I will stop it...By any means.”

“I fully agree, and before he fled, he spoke of “Azys Lla” that may be a key where to start.”

She nodded, “Let us gather everyone together then.”

“Of coarse Warrior of light.” He said with a bow and turned to leave.

She took a breath then followed behind but before leaving the manor; she placed a hand on the broken shield that was displayed on one of the tables, “Thank you, my friend.” She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp guess what part I got at...?
> 
> He was too pure for this world.
> 
> Also, reasons why scenes like this hurt more when you're a healer!


End file.
